darkhorsefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Peteparker
}} | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! |} Hi! Hey there Nathan! Welcome to the DHDP. Thanks for the main page draft. It definitely helps with the implementation of the two column format better then the main page i made. I'm not all that good with advanced coding and so really appreciate your help here. I've installed your draft into the main page. Thanks.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 08:41, 28 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :Hey there's a problem with the main page. The Quick index page link shows only an A'' instead of showing ''A-Z Index. The rest gets covered up by the right column box. I tried to fix it by putting the links starting from New Images on a new line but then it looked very bad and the text overlapped with the border for the upper box. Could you please check that out and fix it? Thanks a lot.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 09:42, 28 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika ::I donno what the problem is with the main page. It works fine when i open it in opera but when i open in IE7 or safari it doesn't show the index properly. Could you just put the list in two lines like in the marevel database. That way it solves the problem, whatever it may be. Also could you help with infobox templates? The DCDP and MDP have a thing where the infobox categorizes the articles automatically, could you maybe add it here. Also could you check if the changes i have made to the Infobox User template are proper or not. I tried to make it so that if a certain field is left vacant it does not show up on the page. If you think any other template is needed here or in need of help could check that out? I don't know what templates are there at DCDP and MDP so you should know better what is needed here. Thanks a lot. Your help is really appreciated.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 08:36, 29 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika template Hey Nathan! Both the templates are awesome. Could you please install them here. Also thanks for the new logo. I had been planning to do the same myself but could never find the time. Could you please let me know when you have completely installed the templates and all the files required so that i can redirect the old templates to them. Do you know of a similar template for comic book series? We are using this one in Star Wars: Legacy, but its completely diff from the others and very basic. Again thanks a lot.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 06:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika republic Dude there's a prob with the Star Wars Republic Vol 1 page you made. All the republic issues listed there have names listed below them, like betrayal 1 below Star Wars Republic#1. But the thing is the names listed there are the names of the Star Wars Empire comic series. Betrayal#1 is the 1st issue of Empire not Republic. I'm just removing those names and replacing them with the right ones. Cheers.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Category:Copy Edit? Dude do you know what this is? Lots of pages are listed in this category but i have no idea what this category is for. And could you tell me how i could go about making a bot? I might have to go out of town on a number of occasions this month and having a bot might help.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 04:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :I checked the Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser page, but do i have to request there for a bot i want to use here? Also do wikia accounts not work on wikipedia? I can't log in with my account there. It states that my account does not exist.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Admin Dude i have no problem in making you an admin considering the amount of work you have been doing here. But the thing is I'm still not a bureaucrat here. So I cant cant make you an admin. I've asked to be made an bureaucrat here, lets see how that goes.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:07, 4 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :Dude I just made you an admin. Also I was thinking about nominating this wiki for featured wiki. What do you think? That way we could end up with a few more users here. The requirements state that we should have a blurb. Could you add one? I've never made one and so I'm not really sure how to. Glad to have you as admin here. Cheers.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Main page Dude check out the main page of this wikihttp://toohuman.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Looking at this and the main pages of other wikis like halopedia I realized that our main page could do with a little work in the background department. The contents there and the format in which they are listed are good, if the need arises we can change them later on, but I think we should change the color scheme. I had put up the red and white as a temporary thing and I think we should change it now. Let me know which color combinations you think would look good. I was thinking about something with black and white so that it would match with the logo. What do you think?Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 06:28, 4 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :*Ya I think that would be a good idea. Not too much black and at the same time a little less white than we have now. The new red looks good. What do you think should be the main background color? We could try the shading thing as done in the too human wiki. Also i tried to change the logo color from blue to red but all I managed was to make it transparent. I uploaded the images but i think we'll have to change their color to the new red. Also I did a few changes to the welcome template. What do you think of it? Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 07:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Spotlight Yes, I think we do qualify for spotlight. I've added our name to the request page. About the color theme, I think you are right about making it similar to the Dark horse site. Black does seem like it would have been the wrong choice. It would have too dull as well. I'll change the logos at the top of the page to red. CheersJet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:24, 6 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Re:Improvements! Dude the colors look awesome. The black and red look really good. Though is there any way to make the are behind the main logo appear black instead of white. I'm not even sure if that will look good or not. I'll give it a try and see how it looks.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:49, 7 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika ::I changed the background color of the logo to red. How does it look?Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 06:07, 7 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :::*I changed the color of the footer text to white. I think it looks better now. Also DHDP had been added to the Spotlight list. Can you think of anything else we can do to get more users here? Let me know if you have any ideas. Cheers!Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 05:46, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :::BTW did you know that we have over a thousand wanted pages? And that when I thought I was not entering links for loads of characters and places. Heh! Think about the no. pages we might end up having if all of them are created!Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 07:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika permanent link? Dude what are these Permanent link tabs that show up in all the page footers for the articles?Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 13:04, 10 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Co-ordination I recently found the hellboy wiki. As a lot of their articles will be the same as ours and they also seem to be starting up I asked there if they would be interested in coordinating articles. I thought this would help both wikis. Let me know what you think about this and if you have any objections. Also the buffyverse wiki has a ton of articles which are the same as ours. Do you think we should coordinate articles with them as well? The thing is they already have the articles so I wasn't sure if it would be a option they would be interested in.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 15:08, 10 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :At hellboy they have separate articles pertaining to the comics. Even if we don't covering the movie stuff and the merchandise and so on we can still do something about the articles which are strictly related to the comics. Even at the buffy wiki they have separate articles for the comics. I think we can ask the users who work on the buffy comics there to help out with those articles here as well. I've read only a few buffy comics and having a few users who have in depth knowledge of those works will definitely help. BTW have you noticed that your talk page no longer has the option to edit individual sections? Is that a glitch or is this happening only on my browser?Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 09:13, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika ::Ya the edit things working now. I've asked the admin at buffy who seems to be interested in the comics if he could help out here. Also how often do you think does the spotlight list get updated, cos DHDP will start showing on the spotlight the next time it gets updated.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 14:56, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Category Templates In Category Templates besides the current templates I was thinking of adding templates for writers, editors and so on. What others do you think we might need? Also in MDP and DCDP in all the user pages I've seen a third tab called Profile. How did they get that? It looks pretty cool.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 07:21, 12 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :Ya both of those look really cool. The second one is the one I was talking about but the first one is really good as well. It will make creating articles about writers and so on very easy. I think we should try and add both. Hellboy doesn't release here for some time now (no idea when). Dark Knight is on the 16th, will definitely go for that.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 14:48, 12 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :Cool! That was really fast. How did you get that done so fast?Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 15:07, 12 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Main Page Hey I just changed the main page a bit. How does look now? I added that image thinking it would make the main page look a little more attractive.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 10:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :I was thinking along the lines of a featured image or something like that but if you actually have codes for doing the random image thing then that would be really cool. But in the random image the code might end up showing a not so good pic as well or can we select a number of images, any one of which might show up? Or should we do both, a featured and a random image?Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 16:08, 14 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Check this out Dude look at this edit page. Its really cool.http://elves.wikia.com/index.php?title=Elves_Wiki&action=edit Can we get that or is it only available in the new wikis?Jet'ikaTalk 14:35, 16 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :O.K I just tried editing there and working with tables and all is kind of weird there. HTML coding does not seem to work properly.Jet'ikaTalk 14:47, 16 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika ::Figured out what what I was doing wrong. This new format is really cool. Is there any way that we can get it?Jet'ikaTalk 14:56, 16 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Dark Knight O.K I know this is not at all relevent to anything in this wiki but did you see dark knight? I say it yesterday, WHAT A MOVIE! Simply amazing. I even say kungfu panda (I know i have loads of free time right now:) ) it was also good but batman was simply awesome. The action sequences were amazing! Did you see hellboy 2?Jet'ikaTalk 17:10, 19 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Profile tools These profile tools listed here, what do you think of them? Should we add them here and mainly can we add them here or are they not available as of now? If they are available then I think we should give them a try. What do you think?Jet'ikaTalk 06:24, 21 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :So who should we ask to add them here. It has to be someone from the staff. We could ask Danny or Wendy.Jet'ikaTalk 13:26, 21 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika ::We have to ask someone from the Community Team. I'll ask one of them now and see what they say.Jet'ikaTalk 13:50, 21 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :::*Dude I cant connect to wikia central for some reason. Could you please ask one of the Community Team members to activate the profile tools here?Jet'ikaTalk 14:07, 21 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Welcome Template OK bunk that question. Figured it out. Cool changes btw.Jet'ikaTalk 15:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :No the spotlight is not up yet. Think it should be up in another few weeks or so.Jet'ikaTalk 15:52, 23 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika ::Have you seen this template Template:Administrator. Something I borrowed from the central wikia :)Jet'ikaTalk 15:56, 23 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Skin Dude the skin's quite good. It does make it look more like marvel and dc. I have no problem with. Why dont you upload it here.Jet'ikaTalk 04:06, 24 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Spotlight! Hey dude!Sorry haven't been around for some time..will be back to active editing soon...Anyway i just saw that we are next up in the list for spotlight..Once that starts up it ought to be awesome out here..already i have seen a couple of new users here since the last time i was here... Cheers!Jet'ikaTalk 04:53, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Earth-Whatever Probably left over from copy-pasted templates, might be weird removing it, but the Earth-Placeholder system is sort of nonexistent over here on Dark Horse. The Leonidas page has him listed as being from Earth-300, even though 300 was all that was entered into his universe field. I think over here we can keep the reality pages the same as the storyline-type pages. Just a heads up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:06, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Editing Options I don't know how this thing works, or how we achieve this, but do you know how we could go about adding more options to the editing field? You know, those little icons above where I'm typing right now, that have no quickly apparent name? We have loads of instant options on the other sites, but here I have to do a lot of template copy-pasting. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:57, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Comic Template *I last check on the comic template and it is NOT doing right, such as not showing the comic cover pics. So could you fix it please?--Drgyen 09:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *I have another problem: the comic list template doesn't show much such such as date publication and authors. Also I have plan on adding Scarlet Traces and its sequels to the wiki.--Drgyen 17:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *Another question is that is it really necessary to put "comic" in front of comic titles.--Drgyen 18:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *Well I been editing the Hellboy comics and find that the comic template bears the "Comic:" thing when trying access to its volume which the actual volume exists without "Comic:", and so it may be easier to just get RID of "Comic:"for good.--Drgyen 18:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the correction!!!! Comic Disambig Template Hey Nate, hoping to get your input on this. I've gone through the templates and can't for the life of me figure out where the problem is. If you look at this page http://darkhorse.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Comics There's two titles that are pulling screwed up info. It SEEMS like it's the date info, but I can't locate where the problem is pulling from. Any ideas? Eetmi 12:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for the help. I kept looking for a semicolon because that's what it kept saying the error was Eetmi 02:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Let's talk Hellboy. I've previously done a good deal of work on the Hellboy wiki, but now I'm persuing further projects here on the Darkhorse Database.There's a number of characters in the Hellboy universe that, in my personal opinion need articles. Take for example Sidney Leach, Ilsa Haupstein, Leopold Kurtz, Bud Waller,Inger von Klempt, and Klaus Werner von Krupt, just to name a few. I also may be able to greatly improve some Hellboy related articles that have already been made. Unfortunatly, my expertise is strictly Hellboy, as a result, I will be unable to contribute to the articles of other series'. --Yetimonster 05:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I apologize if I'm not the first to ask but, isn't it a tad bit unusual that your username is the name of a character owned by another comic company? Help with Templates Yetimonster again. I've been having some trouble recently with including templates in the pages I want to create. I've tried to add character templates by searching the word "character" on the template page, and clicking on the character template, and as a result, nothing happens. When you get the chance, please let me know how to add specific templates. --Yetimonster 04:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Templates Thanks for the advice on the templates. I actually found out how to include a tamplate in a page meer moments after asking for your help. I actually have a strange habbit of doing that. --Yetimonster 07:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I need help on this Dark Horse Database:Image Template. I based it off on the DC one, only without the universe category thing.--Drgyen 21:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for posting and fixing the image template. Could do the same thing on Image Comics? I posted the link for it on your talk page on Image.--Drgyen 17:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Have another problem: Race Template, such as Aliens and Predators, needs fixin'!--Drgyen 02:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) can tou please tell me where is the character template??? Hi! I'm part of Wikia staff and I've been assigned to help with the content of this wiki. Is there anything in particular you think is important for me to do, or any rules I should abide by, involving pictures and format? Thanks! LexiLexi 22:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC)